Joie d'aimer
by Elerynna
Summary: Sojun est mort depuis quelques années déjà et Byakuya c'est renfermé sur lui même depuis la mort d'Hisana. Mais Renji va le faire changer. JYuushiro veille au grain et veux que le jeune homme s'épanouisse.Séquelle de "Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité"
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Joie d'aimer

Rating : T

Pairing : Byakuya x Renji

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

NDA : Ceci est une séquelle de "Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité". Cette fiction est petite ( 4 chapitres ) donc relativement rapide dans les évènements. Comme d'habitude mes personnages peuvent être OOC ... Désolé pour celle et ceux qui n'aime pas ça. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Renji arriva une fois de plus en retard au Taisha, il entra dans le bureau et trouva son Capitaine déjà au travail, comme d'habitude, celui-ci le gratifia d'un regard de glace, mais ne prononça aucune parole. Le Lieutenant alla s'installer à son bureau et fit son travail. Il savait que son Capitaine avait une réunion ce matin. Renji qui détestait faire des dossiers soupira profondément plusieurs fois. Byakuya de son côté, regardait furtivement son cadet, bien qu'il soit bruyant et toujours en retard, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il devait partir, il se leva, mit Senbonzakura à sa taille et parti en direction de la porte, mais il vit son Lieutenant le regarder. Il se retourna et fit un shunpo pour s'arrêter devant lui. Il l'embrassa furtivement. Renji, surpris, ne bougea pas.

Devant le mutisme de son Lieutenant, Byakuya recula et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la porte.

-Je vais à la réunion, à tout à l'heure.

Et il quitta le bureau, la mort dans l'âme. Il se rendit à la première division, et croisa Ukitake et Kyoraku. Le premier vit immédiatement le trouble de son cadet, et vint le rejoindre.

-Bonjour Byakuya, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci, répondit froidement le noble en entrant dans la salle.

Il alla se mettre à sa place et attendit le Commandant. La réunion fut particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse. Kenpachi commençait à dandiner sur ses jambes, Kyoraku bâillait aux corneilles, Jyuushiro montrait des signes de faiblesse, et même Byakuya en avait marre. Ce dernier jouait discrètement avec son haori et n'écoutait que d'une oreille son chef. Mais soudain tous furent attentif, en effet, Yamamoto allait désigner les remplaçants des traitres Capitaines.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde voici les nouveaux Capitaines. Hisagi Shuuhei, devient Capitaine de la neuvième Division, Ikkaku Madarame devient le Capitaine de la troisième Division.

-J'en connais un qui va faire la gueule, souri Kenpachi.

- Abarai Renji devient Capitaine de la cinquième Division. Un nouveau Lieutenant sera nommé incessamment sous peu pour le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya reçu cette révélation comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

-Je refuse !

Tous se tournèrent vers le noble qui avait hurlé dans la salle. Il avait avancé d'un pas en avant et regardait le Commandant.

-Je refuse. Abarai Renji est mon Lieutenant, soit il reste mon Lieutenant, soit je ne le remplace pas.

-Mais c'est une obligation d'avoir un Lieutenant ! Surtout à la sixième Division.

-Jyuushiro n'a jamais remplacé Kaien, et il s'en sort très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais remplacer Renji.

-Renji ? Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? Demanda Shunsui.

-Et alors, est-ce un tort ? Répondit froidement Byakuya en le regardant dans les yeux.

Shunsui se tut. La froideur de Byakuya n'atteignait pas Jyuushiro qui se mit à parler.

-Byakuya, tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai repris aucun Lieutenant pour remplacer Kaien.

-Tu insinue donc que le lien qu'il y a entre Renji et moi n'existe pas ? Que je ne suis qu'un froid et impassible Capitaine qui se fiche de son Lieutenant ?

-Non, mais …

-Ca suffit ! Hurla le Commandant. Cessez vos disputes. Je …

Il ne put continuer car, pour la première fois depuis que le noble était devenu Capitaine, celui-ci quitta de lui-même la réunion sans autorisation. Byakuya s'enfuit de la salle en shunpo et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint le Rukongai. Trop énervé pour réfléchir, il s'arrêta seulement quand il arriva à Inuzuri. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta sur une colline qui surplombait le district. Le Capitaine ôta son haori et le jeta avec rage par terre avant de s'asseoir et de plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

A la première Division, Yamamoto qui n'avait pas apprécié le geste du noble déclara :

-Que le Capitaine Kuchiki le veuille ou non, Abarai Renji deviendra Capitaine, il est l'un des seuls Lieutenant à avoir atteint le Bankai. Nous avons besoin de lui. Capitaine Ukitake, je vous ordonne de retrouver le Capitaine Kuchiki. Capitaine Kenpachi, veuillez annoncer à votre troisième siège de venir me voir, Capitaine Unohana, pourriez-vous aller me chercher Hisagi Shuuhei et Abarai Renji s'il vous plait.

-À vos ordres Commandant.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée.

Tous quittèrent la réunion, et Jyuushiro essaya de localiser le reiatsu de Byakuya, il trouva de très légères traces, et les suivit.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Renji était à son bureau, et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir rentrer son Capitaine, il entendit alors toquer. Il autorisa la personne, et fut surpris de trouver le Capitaine Unohana.

-Renji-kun, le commandant voudrait te voir.

Surprit, il se leva.

-Moi ? Mais ….

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner la teneur de cette demande, mais tu dois venir avec moi.

-Mais mon Capitaine ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Renji-kun. Allons-y.

Renji avança vers la Capitaine, et regretta de n'avoir pas vu son Capitaine avant. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le Commandant, il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Arrivé devant le Taisha de la première division, il aperçut Ikkaku et Shuuhei.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite-là ? Demanda Renji.

Ikkaku répondit avec un énorme sourire.

-On vient d'être …

Il ne put continuer car Unohana le regard avec son sourire à faire peur.

-On va te laisser hein Hisagi !

-Euh … Oui. À plus Renji.

Tout deux s'en allèrent et Renji regarda Unohana.

-Allons-y Renji-kun.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le Commandant se leva en les voyant arriver.

-Merci Capitaine Unohana, vous pouvez disposer.

La Capitaine s'inclina et quitta le Taisha pour retourner voir ses patients. Dans la salle, Renji commençait à se demander ce que c'était que tout ça. Son Capitaine n'était nulle part, et il devait lui parler pour s'excuser.

-Abarai Renji, si je vous fais venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer que je vous nomme Capitaine de la cinquième Division.

Renji écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Capitaine ? Lui ?

-Mais …

-Ne faites pas comme votre ancien Capitaine je vous prie, nous ne sommes plus à l'Académie. Votre affectation prend effet demain. Voici votre Haori de Capitaine

Renji prit le vêtement que lui tendait son supérieur et le remercia en s'inclinant. Il quitta ensuite la première division et machinalement revint à son bureau de la sixième. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son siège et soupira bruyamment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir Capitaine moi… Marmonna Renji.

Alors que Renji marmonnait dans le bureau, Byakuya avait été rejoint par Jyuushiro qui s'était assit à côté de lui. Le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs n'avait rien dit, respectant le silence de son ami, mais il osa le rompre quelques minutes plus tard.

-Byakuya, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir Renji devenir Capitaine ? C'est pourtant un bon grade, et tu serais fier de lui non ?

-C'est mon Lieutenant, à moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu si possessif ? Je pensais que vous vous détestiez tout les deux ?

Byakuya tourna sa tête à l'opposé de son ainé, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses rougeurs. Il était gêné, car il se savait prit au piège, Jyuushiro n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ca. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ca.

-Ne te détourne pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Dit Jyuushiro avec une voix calme et apaisante.

-Non… Je ne peux pas…

Le plus vieux posa une main douce sur son épaule et le fit se retourner. Il plaça ensuite sa main dans son dos, et le caressa lentement, juste pour lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui, et qu'il l'écouterait.

-Je … Je ne veux pas que Renji quitte ma division. Car s'il part, je vais me retrouver tout seul. Sans lui…

-Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, Jyuushiro l'avait vite compris.

-Il va m'oublier. Il doit être fier à cette heure-ci ! Il n'aura plus son froid et impassible Capitaine sur le dos…

-Je ne pense pas que Renji le prenne ainsi.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je ne sais pas, une impression.

-J'aime Renji ! Je suis fou de lui, je l'aime plus que je ne le pensais, le fait de l'avoir avec moi me rassurais, mais maintenant je fais quoi ?

Byakuya s'était levé en disant cela et avait fait quelques pas. Jyuushiro ne pensait pas que le noble aimait autant Renji. Mais pour qu'il le lui dise, c'est qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il se leva à son tour, et voyant les larmes perler aux coins des yeux du noble, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi Byakuya. Le mieux est de lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

-Il le sait, je l'ai embrassé tout à l'heure avant de partir, mais … Il n'a pas réagit…

-Il était peut être trop surpris… Ne prend pas sa réaction pour argent comptant. Tu le connais, tu sais qu'il est un peu long à réagir. Viens, rentrons au Seireitei.

Byakuya avait toujours son visage dans le cou de son ami, et celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Son cadet avait besoin de tendresse, mais aussi de Renji. Il le détacha de lui, et lui essuya les yeux et les joues pleines de larmes. Il lui déposa simplement un baiser sur le front pour l'encourager.

-Aller, viens, ne restons pas ici.

Le noble acquiesça et ils partirent en shunpo, Jyuushiro quitta son ami devant la sixième division et lui souhaita bonne chance. Byakuya entra en tremblant légèrement dans son bureau, et il y découvrit un Renji en train de griffonner sur une feuille blanche. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda son Capitaine.

-Capitaine…

-Je ne suis plus ton Capitaine, Renji.

Renji se leva précipitamment.

-C'est faux ! Et puis … Je ne veux pas devenir Capitaine !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? La voix de Byakuya était empreinte de surprise.

-Avant oui… Mais plus maintenant, parce que… Si je pars vous allez m'oublier, et je ne le veux pas.

A cette phrase, Byakuya s'approcha du jeune homme et posa simplement sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

-Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier Renji, tu m'es trop précieux pour ca. Je tiens trop à toi pour ne serais-ce ne plus penser à toi.

-C'est vrai ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Crois-tu que je pourrais te mentir ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser n'importe qui.

-Non…

Byakuya sourit et embrassa son Lieutenant tendrement, faisant passer tout ses sentiments dans son baiser, il serra fortement Renji contre lui.

-Renji, je veux être avec toi…

Le plus jeune posa sa main sur la joue de son ainé et lui sourit.

-Je le veux également. Mais comment ferons-nous pour nous voir ? Je vais avoir plein de travail pour remettre la division en ordre, et …

Byakuya venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Nous nous verrons, je te le promets. Maintenant, tu devrais rejoindre ta division non ?

-Demain. Le Commandant m'a dit que je devais m'y rendre à partir de demain.

-Alors que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Je veux rester un peu avec toi Renji.

Renji rougit comme une pivoine, il sentit sa main être prise dans l'étau de celle du noble. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le noble agir ainsi, surtout avec lui. Ils quittèrent la division et se rendirent au Manoir Kuchiki, plus précisément dans le jardin privé du noble. C'était la première fois que le futur Capitaine s'y rendait et il fut surpris d'une telle beauté, totalement en accord avec le noble. Magnifique, mystérieux. Byakuya l'emmena près d'un petit bassin. Il s'installa par terre en se couchant, posant sa tête dans l'herbe fraîche. Son cadet le regarda avec surprise, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir son Capitaine faire cela. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et commença à sourire.

-Oui, j'aime me coucher à même le sol. Viens.

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** La joie d'aimer

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Renji x Byakuya

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo * récite Ely telle une litanie*

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Renji s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de son Capitaine. Amusé par la timidité du plus jeune, Byakuya se releva sur ses coudes.

-Ne sois pas si timide Renji. Je veux que tu sois toi-même avec moi. Quand nous ne sommes pas au travail, je veux que tu me considères comme un homme normal. L'homme que tu aimes.

Le susnommé rougit et détourna le regard. Il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, le bassin était entouré de roseaux, il y voyait les carpes nager, à sa gauche des bambous s'élevaient vers le ciel, et à sa droite, il y vit un petit bâtiment. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Voyant son Lieutenant regarder le bâtiment, Byakuya se leva et tendit la main, Renji la prit et se plaça à coté de son Capitaine qui se dirigeait vers l'édifice. Le noble tourna la clenche et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, Renji y trouva tout un tas de chose, des bonzaïs, des plantes, des fleurs, une subtile florale s'élevait dans la pièce et c'était très agréable.

Renji s'approcha et caressa doucement les pétales de l'amaryllis fleuri devant lui.

-C'est vous qui avez fait tout ca ?

-Non, ces plantes, pour la plupart, ont été plantées et soignées par mon père, il n'y a que Jyuushiro, Rukia, toi et moi qui venons ici.

-C'est magnifique, tout ce mélange de couleurs et d'odeurs, c'est enivrant mais agréable.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur un grand bonzaï, il avait l'air d'être vieux, mais toujours aussi magnifique, il s'en approcha et le regarda. Il sentit son Capitaine approcher.

-Ce bonzaï a mon âge.

Une exclamation de surprise sortie de la bouche du plus jeune. Byakuya sourit doucement et s'approcha du bonzaï.

-C'est mon père, Sojun, qui l'a planté à ma naissance. Il l'a fait grandir et prendre cette forme avec beaucoup de patience. Quand j'étais petit, ce bâtiment était le sien, ma mère n'y venait jamais, elle disait que c'était un ramassis de choses inutiles. Mais mon père adorait cet endroit, et m'y emmenait tant qu'il le pouvait, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

-C'est gentil de la part de votre père. Ce bonzaï vous représente très bien. Il est grand, majestueux, robuste, tout en étant joli à regarder.

Byakuya rougit à cette phrase, jamais il n'avait entendu ces mots pour le qualifier. Il alla près des amaryllis et leur donna de l'eau, il enleva les fleurs fanées des hibiscus, et des orchidées.

Renji s'approcha et s'amusa à sentir l'hibiscus, il fut surpris d'y découvrir une odeur agréable. Le noble sourit quand il le vit fermer les yeux pour sentir encore cette odeur. Il s'approcha de lui et s'amusa à faire bouger la fleur pour dégager encore plus de parfum. Le plus jeune se recula de surprise, et cette fois, Byakuya rit franchement.

-Moi qui pensais que tu te moquerais de moi en découvrant cette pièce…

-Jamais je ne ferais ca, c'est tout simplement magnifique et ca ne m'étonne pas que vous aimiez cela.

Byakuya vit la lumière commencer à rougir dehors depuis les fenêtres, il se déplaça et interpella son Lieutenant.

-Viens, ça va être le coucher de soleil !

Byakuya se précipita dehors, et attendit que Renji soit sorti pour refermer la porte derrière lui, il lui prit la main et en un shunpo se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment principal de sa demeure. Ils s'y assirent, Byakuya vint se coller à son cadet, celui-ci fut surpris de ce geste, mais passa un bras dans le dos de son Capitaine pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui.

-J'adore cette période de la journée, car le soleil émet des couleurs sublimes dans le ciel, quand il y a des nuages, ceux-ci deviennent orange et prennent des formes inimaginables.

Renji tourna sa tête vers le noble, et le vit sourire doucement face à cet événement journalier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son Capitaine pouvait apprécier le crépuscule. Ils regardèrent ensemble ce moment, voyant le soleil descendre vers l'horizon pour laisser place à la nuit et aux étoiles. Personne ne parla pendant ce temps, chacun appréciant le corps de l'autre contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent crier :

-Byakuya-sama ! C'est l'heure de manger. Le crépuscule est fini !

Byakuya se redressa et se coucha à plat ventre sur le toit et regarda en bas. Sa domestique regardait vers le ciel et vit apparaitre sa tête, avec un sourire amusé.

-J'arrive, Nilea. Nous aurons un invité ce soir, alors prépare un couvert en plus.

Nilea regarda son Maître avec surprise, mais ne dit rien et quitta la pelouse. Byakuya se redressa et vit Renji debout. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

-Merci d'avoir partagé ce moment avec moi Renji.

-Ce n'est rien, mais je vais rentrer maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus.

-Je t'invite à manger. J'ai demandé à ma domestique de préparer un couvert de plus, alors inutile de chercher des excuses. Rukia étant sur Terre, je me retrouve tout seul.

Renji se renfrogna. Alors c'était ca ! Il regarda son Capitaine avec méchanceté.

-Si je ne sers qu'à combler le vide que laisse Rukia quand elle part en mission, je préfère encore partir chez moi !

Il fit un pas pour partir, mais Byakuya le retint par le bas.

-Mais que vas-tu inventer enfin ? Je ne fais pas ca pour cette raison, si je t'invite c'est que j'en ai envie, alors ne pense pas que je remplace Rukia. Aller viens, sinon Nilea va se mettre en colère, et… Elle fait peur quand elle l'est.

Voyant que son Lieutenant était encore énervé, Byakuya s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Viens avec moi, je te promets que je ne fais pas ca pour combler le vide que laisse Rukia, mais parce que j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi.

-Bon.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, et ils s'installèrent, les domestiques ne tardèrent pas à venir amener les plats. Certains furent surpris de trouver le noble en compagnie de son Lieutenant, mais ne dirent rien. Ils les laissèrent tranquilles. Byakuya servit son Lieutenant qui le remercia. Renji s'était calmé et mangeait tranquillement, le noble en faisait autant, mais se décida à parler.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide demain, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Byakuya, appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît. Et je ne suis plus ton Capitaine. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Félicitation Renji. Je suis fier de toi.

Le nouveau Capitaine rougit furieusement. Puis il se mit à sourire. Alors son Capitaine était fier de lui !

-Merci … Byakuya.

-Embrasse-moi Renji, à partir de demain, je ne pourrais pas te voir comme je veux, et ça m'attriste.

Le plus jeune posa ses mains sur les épaules du noble et l'embrassa langoureusement, Byakuya s'amusa avec la langue de son amant. Renji poussa légèrement le noble pour qu'il se couche à même le sol, et celui-ci ce laissa faire, voyant son cadet s'installer sur son ventre pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément. Le noble plaça ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, désirant l'autre plus fortement à chaque minute passée.

-Renji…

Byakuya regarda le plus jeune et lui caressa la joue, de son autre main il vint retirer le cordon qui retenait les cheveux rouges. Ils encadrèrent Renji, et vinrent effleurer la peau du visage du noble. Byakuya s'était toujours demandé comment était Renji ainsi, et là, il le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude, sa chevelure était douce quand il passa ses doigts dedans. Renji n'était pas en reste non plus, et entreprit d'enlever les Kenseikaan du noble, mais quand il voulu les retirer, il s'aperçut que c'était dur et ne voulait pas lui faire mal, d'un regard, le noble lui indiqua qu'il allait le faire. Il enleva ses bijoux et les posa près de lui par terre. Renji caressa les cheveux de jais et s'étonna de tant de douceur.

Mais ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction, ils se séparèrent sachant que c'était les domestiques et reprirent vite leurs places, mais Byakuya qui n'avait pas le temps de remettre ses Kenseikaan les plaça à côté de lui et essaya de se coiffer comme il put.

La domestique entra et fut surprise de trouver son Maître sans ses bijoux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle vit Renji avec les cheveux détachés.

-Avez-vous fini ?

-Oui merci, vous pouvez débarrasser.

Après avoir passé environ une heure dans le jardin avec Byakuya et à s'embrasser ou à s'étreindre, Renji quitta le noble, lui promettant de venir le voir dès qu'il pourrait. Byakuya dormit mal cette nuit-là, rêvant que son Lieutenant l'ignorait complètement, ne voulant plus lui parler et qu'il se sentait perdu. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Renji et soupira. Son cadet l'aimait, et même s'il ne travaillait plus avec lui, il serait toujours là. Il se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir mais ce fut en vain, alors il se leva, mit un haori long sur ses épaules et alla sur l'engawa pour penser. La veille, Renji et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, il était vraiment heureux que son cadet lui rende son amour. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi à penser, puis il alla vers la tombe de son père, s'agenouilla devant et murmura :

-Papa, tu me manques tellement, je voudrais que tu sois là maintenant, je… J'ai besoin de toi… Je suis tombé amoureux, pas comme avec Hisana là, c'est beaucoup plus fort. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as compris tes sentiments pour Jyuu-chan, Papa j'aime… Un homme, il est plus jeune que moi mais je tiens tellement à lui, quand Yamamoto nous a annoncé qu'il allait devenir Capitaine, je l'ai refusé parce que je ne lui avais pas encore avoué vraiment mon amour pour lui et j'avais peur de le perdre avant de le lui avoir dit. Jyuu-chan est venu vers moi et m'a réconforté, j'ai pu avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Renji et maintenant, on… Oui, on est un couple, enfin j'espère qu'il le voit ainsi. Quand je suis avec lui mon cœur se met à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. Papa j'ai tellement envie de garder Renji avec moi, je veux vivre ce que tu as vécu avec Jyuu-chan, j'ai tellement envie d'être heureux…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Sojun lui manquait tellement, il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans aujourd'hui que Sojun était parti et il lui manquait. Il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer affectueusement, il se retourna et vit alors le visage de Jyuushiro. Il était visiblement triste et sans rien dire, Byakuya vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Jyuushiro se mit à caresser les cheveux du noble comme il en avait l'habitude chaque année depuis dix ans.

-Ton père serait fier de toi s'il était là.

Le noble ne répondit rien, se contentant se profiter de l'étreinte du Capitaine. Après quelques minutes, Jyuushiro se recula et déclara :

-Je souhaite que tu vives le même amour que j'ai vécu avec ton père. Je l'aime toujours autant, et il me manque terriblement, mais quand je me sens triste, je repense aux moments que j'ai vécu avec lui et cela m'aide à aller mieux.

Byakuya regarda le Capitaine et lui sourit timidement. Décidément, Jyuushiro savait toujours quoi lui dire et quand le lui dire. Cela lui fit un grand bien. Ils quittèrent le tombeau familial et allèrent déjeuner avant de se rendre à leurs division.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** La joie d'aimer

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Renji

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**NDA :** Je suis désolé d'avoir attendue si longtemps pour vous mettre la suite, mais la voici. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Byakuya était assis à son bureau et voyait les heures passer, se rappelant que son Lieutenant ne l'était plus et que dorénavant il ne le verrait que quelques fois lors des journées de travail. On toqua à la porte, Byakuya reprit pied avec la réalité et autorisa la personne à entrer dans son bureau, il fut surpris de trouver…

-Rukia ?

-Bonjour Nii-sama. Je … Le Commandant Yamamoto m'a demandé de venir ce matin dans votre division. Je… J'ai été nommée… Votre Lieutenant.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait pas été mis au courant, et pourquoi était-ce sa sœur qui allait remplacer Renji ? Et si lui il ne voulait pas ? Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis, encore une fois. Mais en même temps, il était fier de la voir devant lui, il se leva alors et vint se placer devant elle et au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, Byakuya posa sa main sur son épaule et lui déclara :

-Bienvenue dans ma division Lieutenant Kuchiki. C'est Ukitake qui t'as proposé comme remplaçant de Renji ?

-Euh… Oui, c'est lui, merci Nii-sama… Enfin… Capitaine Kuchiki.

Rukia regardait son frère et fut surprise de le voir sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et elle le trouvait réellement beau. Il lui expliqua son nouveau travail et alla la présenter au reste de la division. Ils passèrent leur journée à déambuler dans les différents bâtiments pendant que Byakuya expliquait les règles de la sixième.

Quant à Renji, son premier jour fut mouvementé, Hinamori l'aida comme elle put et Renji alla se présenter à sa division. Il passa la journée à s'installer dans son bureau et prendre ses repères, il se demanda comment le noble allait s'en sortir sans lui et qui allait le remplacer comme Lieutenant. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un homme, par peur que cette personne lui vole sa place auprès du Capitaine.

A la fin de la journée, Byakuya décida de se rendre à la cinquième division pour voir Renji et aussi parce qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il avait besoin de le voir. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et allait toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hinamori. Rougissant, celle-ci s'excusa et le contourna, Byakuya entra prudemment et découvrit une pièce totalement submergée de dossier en tout genres. Dans un coin il trouva Renji derrière une pile de papier.

-Hinamori la porte ! Grogna le nouveau Capitaine sans lever la tête.

-Je crois que je lui ai fait peur, déclara le noble en entrant un peu plus dans la pièce.

A l'entente de la voix de son ancien Capitaine devenu son petit ami Renji releva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire joyeux. Il se leva et rejoignit le noble qui le regardait doucement, le Capitaine de la cinquième passa ses doigts sur la joue de son collègue. Hier, Byakuya avait complètement changé, lui avait avoué ses sentiments, l'embrassant, restant avec lui, là, Renji avait peur. Peur que se rendre compte que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'une rêve ou une erreur. Byakuya voyait le trouble de son cadet et comprit ce qu'il avait, alors pour dissiper tout cela il se leva légèrement et vint prendre les lèvres du plus jeune pour lui donner un tendre baiser qui resta cependant chaste. Renji fut aussitôt rassuré et soupira de soulagement.

-Pourquoi étais-tu troublé ? Demanda Byakuya.

Renji se mit à rougir mais répondit quand même :

-Je… J'avais peur d'avoir… Rêvé hier… Et je me deman…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car le noble avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire.

-Tu as fini ?

Renji se retourna vers son bureau et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Non… Mais de toute façon je n'aurais jamais fini aujourd'hui et encore moins à la fin de la semaine.

-Alors viens, je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, ne pas t'avoir vu de la journée a été plus dur à supporter que je ne le croyais.

La voix tendre de Byakuya surprit le plus jeune et il ne put refuser, lui-même voulait quitter ce bureau et passer du temps avec son compagnon. Il ferma tout et il suivit Byakuya en accordant son pas au sien. Ils croisèrent quelques shinigamis mais ceux-ci n'émirent rien d'autre que des salutations. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Manoir Kuchiki, Renji voyait que le noble se conduisait de façon identique à son habitude, c'est-à-dire sans aucun geste vers lui ni regard, il comprit alors que Byakuya ne voulait pas que leur relation se sache. Mais à peine furent-il arrivés au Manoir que Byakuya prit la main de son ancien Lieutenant et qu'il l'entraina à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une porte, là, Byakuya la referma derrière eux et se précipita vers Renji pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa lentement, doucement, voulant faire plaisir à Renji en lui montrant une partie de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Renji plongea son regard dans l'encre devant lui et y découvrit de la tendresse et de l'amour.

-Renji, cette journée a été très longue…

-Mais je suis là maintenant, répondit son cadet alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne et l'amenait vers sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Je vous aime Byakuya Kuchiki.

La sincérité que le noble sentait dans ses paroles et voyait dans ses yeux lui gonfla le cœur de joie et le rendit heureux. Il offrit à Renji un beau sourire sincère et il leva les mains, allant enlever ses deux Kenseikaan qu'il plaça sur une commode, il se recoiffa légèrement avec ses mains et se retourna avec son cadet. Renji le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude et il se demandait s'il avait vraiment sa place auprès de lui. Byakuya vit le changement dans ses yeux et s'approcha de lui.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as l'air troublé.

-Je … Je me demandais si… Ma place était vraiment à vos côtés.

Le noble passa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et déclara tranquillement :

-Tu as ta place à mes côtés, je ne souhaite personne d'autre que toi. C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux, c'est toi que je souhaite auprès de moi aussi longtemps que tu me veux. Je voudrais que tu apprennes à me connaître, je ne souhaite pas me cacher de toi.

Byakuya prit la main de son cadet et ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle, quand il y entra, Renji fut surpris d'y trouver une vaste pièce où étaient rassemblés un long canapé en cuir blanc ainsi qu'un piano à queue, blanc également. Byakuya alla chercher deux coupes et une bouteille de saké, les remplit et en offrit une à Renji. Il alla ensuite s'installer au piano et entama une douce mélodie. Renji fut tellement surpris de sa découverte qu'il tomba sur le canapé. Il écouta religieusement son amant jouer. Il ne connaissait pas cet air, mais le trouvait très joli. La musique alla assez vite, et Renji voulut savoir comment son Capitaine jouait alors il s'approcha doucement et vint s'installer par terre devant le piano. Byakuya avait les yeux rivés sur le piano, et bougeait soigneusement les doigts pour toucher chaque note, il sourit quand il sentit Renji venir vers lui. Il finit sa partition peu après et regarda le plus jeune.

-Vous jouez absolument bien, c'était magnifique.

-Merci Renji. J'aime énormément jouer du piano, c'est une autre de mes passions. Je suis content que tu aimes, généralement je joue pour moi-même ou pour Rukia.

-C'est aussi votre père qui vous a appris ?

Byakuya se leva et prit la main de Renji avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

-Oui. Mon père était un shinigami, mais également un bon joueur de piano.

-Votre mère ne vous a rien transmis ?

-Ma froideur, mon impassibilité. Je tiens ça de ma mère. Elle ne m'a jamais donné d'attention, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était devenir une Kuchiki, rien de plus. Elle a été obligée de me porter en elle, mais si elle avait pu, elle se serait débarrassée de moi. Voila pourquoi je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. Quand je suis né, elle n'a pas voulu me voir, c'est mon père qui m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle ne m'adressait la parole que pour me faire une remontrance ou me battre.

Renji avait bien vu la tristesse dans la voix de son amant, et il l'amena contre lui, pour le réconforter.

-Elle s'est donnée la mort quand j'avais six ans. Personne ne l'a pleurée, même mon père. Il est resté près de moi, mais n'a prononcé aucune parole. Elle le rabaissait tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle le traitait de moins que rien, alors qu'il était Capitaine de la sixième Division. C'était une personne mauvaise. Après sa mort, mon père m'a éduqué pour que je devienne le futur chef de Clan, tout en restant proche de moi. Je n'ai eu aucune présence féminine, sauf les domestiques et ce satané chat.

-Yoruichi vous a aidé.

-C'est vrai, elle était là, mais j'avais surtout la présence de Jyuushiro.

-Jyuushiro ? Le Capitaine Ukitake ?

Byakuya se leva et traversa la pièce pour aller prendre quelque chose avant de revenir s'asseoir près de son cadet. Renji vit qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre. Byakuya le lui tendit et Renji vit que la photo représentait le Capitaine Ukitake et un autre homme, il sut que c'était le père de Byakuya par leur ressemblance. Sur la photo les deux hommes se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Mon père et Jyuushiro sont restés de nombreuses années ensemble, en fait, mon enfance s'est passée avec eux. Au début ils n'étaient pas en couple, mon père ne sachant pas ses sentiments, puis, plus tard il les lui avoua et c'est là que leur bonheur fut complet. Ils étaient Capitaines, mon père était chef de Clan et il m'avait. À ma sortie de l'Académie, j'ai été transféré à la treizième Division, puis à la sixième, quand je suis devenu Lieutenant. Malgré les missions, ils arrivaient toujours à se voir et à s'aimer du plus profond de leurs cœurs. Jyuushiro est devenu peu à peu une personne irremplaçable pour moi.

-C'est une très belle histoire. Répondit Renji sincèrement. Cette pièce est si belle…

-Elle appartenait à mon père et Jyuushiro. Aucun objet ici n'a été acquis par mon père par le biais du Clan. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer en dehors de nous et Jyuushiro, sauf Nilea.

À la mort de mon père, je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, je pensais que c'était juste une autre chambre comme nous en avons beaucoup ici. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je le raconte, même Rukia ne le sais pas.

-Votre épouse non plus ne le savait pas ? Demanda Renji, surpris.

-Non. J'ai aimé Hisana, mais je savais que je ne passerai pas le reste de ma vie avec elle, j'étais incapable de lui rendre l'amour qu'elle me donnait. C'est comme ca que j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie, même si je l'ai profondément aimée.

Veux-tu connaître cette histoire ?

Renji le regarda, étonné. Son Capitaine voulait lui raconter son histoire, une chose qu'il avait gardée en lui jusqu'à maintenant.

-D'accord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** La Joie d'aimer

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages.

**NDA :** Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et que vous avez prit plaisir à la lire. Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et toute celle qui en laisserons encore. Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Ma vie n'a pas été paisible, comme peut le penser la plupart des personnes. Au contraire… Ma jeunesse a été ponctuée de drame. Ma mère était violente avec mon père et moi. Elle profitait de son absence pour me maltraiter, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, sinon, elle devenait encore plus violente. Pour elle, tout ce qui comptait c'était le nom et l'honneur. Elle ne m'a eu que par obligation tout comme le mariage entre mon père et ma mère. Mon père était souvent absent, son grade de Capitaine l'emmenait un peu partout pour les missions, et quand il était au Manoir, il devait s'occuper du Clan. Il ne me désirait pas. Pas pour les raisons que tu penses, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils puisse avoir la même vie que lui. Mais quand je suis né, ma mère n'a pas voulu me voir, et c'est mon père qui m'a pris dans ses bras, et il m'a aimé tout de suite.

Renji était complétement par ce que lui disait le noble. Il savait que jamais il n'en n'avait parlé, et c'était un honneur de pouvoir l'écouter, le découvrir comme personne. Byakuya vint s'installer près de son amant sur le canapé.

-J'ai été élevé par nos domestiques, principalement Nilea que je considère comme ma mère de cœur. C'est elle qui prenait soin de moi quand mon père n'était pas présent. Ma mère aimait le rabaisser en le traitant de moins que rien. Elle a compris plus tard son erreur quand j'ai dû aller vivre avec le Capitaine Unohana alors que j'étais malade. Mon père c'est aperçu de mes bleus sur le corps et refusait que je vive au Manoir. Ma mère c'est suicidée un peu plus tard, ne supportant plus le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle. Nous avons pu revivre normalement avec mon père, il s'occupait de moi.

Ma vie a été plus joyeuse lorsque Jyuushiro nous a rejoints. Je voyais mon père heureux, et c'était le principal. Il s'occupait aussi bien de mon père que de moi. Cela me paraissait étrange au début de savoir mon père amoureux d'un homme, mais ensuite, c'est devenu normal. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que le mot « famille » à prit du sens pour nous.

Renji eut un soubresaut quand il sentit la peine du noble et voyait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne bougea pas, sachant que celui-ci se reprendrait, il lui avouant le retour de son père du royaume des Morts.

-Quand mon père est reparti pour la seconde fois, je me suis senti vide intérieurement, et puis, Jyuushiro m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a promis de toujours veiller sur moi. Et il l'a fait, pendant toute ces années, il était le seul sur qui je pouvais compter, il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, malheureusement il n'a pas pu m'empêcher de devenir l'homme que je suis devenu, cet être froid et distant que tu connais. Je l'ai éloigné de moi, pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Je m'en veux, car j'aime Jyuushiro comme mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que le noble disait ses mots. Les deux hommes se tournèrent et découvrirent Jyuushiro habillé d'un simple kimono les regardant avec un air triste sur le visage. Sans un mot, le Capitaine de la treizième division s'approcha du noble et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant doucement :

-Tu seras toujours le fils de mon compagnon, tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eut Byakuya, et même si tu as changé, tu seras toujours ma priorité.

Renji et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il venait de découvrir la vie du noble ainsi que celle du Capitaine. Il n'osait bouger, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment personnel et intime entre les deux hommes. Byakuya se sentait beaucoup mieux, et la présence de Jyuushiro lui fit énormément plaisir. Il se recula et plongea son regard dans celui du Capitaine.

-Si tu savais comme il me manque, même maintenant, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit encore là, pour lui montrer que maintenant, je suis heureux.

Il c'était tourné vers son ancien Lieutenant en prononçant cette phrase. Il s'approcha de lui et lui déclara :

-Je ne suis pas du genre à donner mon amour à n'importe qui, alors sache que cet amour que je te donne, est profond et sincère. Ma mère me verrait, elle me prendrait pour un moins que rien, mais mon père serait heureux pour moi, pour nous. Et je sais que ma décision lui apporterait beaucoup de joie. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu m'es précieux, depuis si longtemps. Je cachais mes sentiments, pour ne pas t'importuner, pour ne pas que tu ais honte de moi. Tu pourras venir ici quand tu le souhaite, autant de fois que tu le veux.

Renji se leva et passa ses doigts sur la joue du noble, ce qu'il venait de lui dire était plus beau que n'importe quel mot. Il l'autorisait à faire partie de sa vie, et ça, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Jyuushiro sourit, heureux de voir les deux hommes ensemble et avec cet air amoureux affiché sur le visage. Sojun lui avait confié que son bonheur serait de voir son fils heureux, et le Capitaine se dit que là où il reposait maintenant, son compagnon devait être aux anges de voir que son fils était heureux avec Renji. Ils formaient un couple insolite, Renji était réputé pour être tapageur, grognon, et buvant plus que de raison alors que Byakuya était froid, distant et par-dessus tout… le Chef du Clan Kuchiki. Le fossé était énorme entre eux, mais c'était également ce qui les rapprochait. Le noble assagirait le plus jeune alors que celui-ci rendrait Byakuya moins froid, plus à l'écoute de ses sentiments.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir ainsi, c'était l'une des grandes volontés de ton père Byakuya. Te voir heureux était ce qu'il voulait, et je suis sûr que maintenant, il l'est. La seconde, il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose lorsque tu trouverais la personne de ta vie et je pense que c'est le bon moment.

Jyuushiro se retourna et alla vers un petit meuble, il l'ouvrit prudemment et en sorti un papier enroulé ainsi qu'une boite en bois verni et décoré élégamment. Il revint vers les deux hommes qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et posa la boite sur la table, tendant le papier au noble. Celui-ci le déroula lentement et se mit à lire.

_« Mon cher fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela veux dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je voudrais te le redire une dernière fois. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie, tu m'as rendu heureux dès ta naissance et je suis fier de tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu es un homme mature et je sais que tes choix sont réfléchi, seulement, l'amour ne se réfléchit pas, on le ressent. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti avec Jyuushiro, il m'a rendu très heureux pendant toute ces années que j'ai passé à ses cotés. Je veux que tu connaisses ce même bonheur. J'écris cette lettre avant que je ne reparte dans le monde des Morts, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire la première fois. _

_Quelque soit tes choix, je serais toujours heureux de ce que tu entreprendras, c'est pour cela que je confie à Jyuushiro cette lettre. Avec, il te donnera un coffret en bois. Ce qu'il y a dedans est précieux, et c'est à toi. Il s'agit de deux alliances en or blanc, entouré d'un kido spécial. J'ai crée ce kido avec Jyuushiro, celui-ci protégera les deux amants Kuchiki. L'une t'appartient, et l'autre, tu l'offriras à la personne qui t'es destiné. Qui que tu choisisses, si le sort accepte cette personne, alors vous serez uni à jamais. _

_C'est un sort inoffensif, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense que Jyuushiro saura quand te remettre cette boite, alors je le laisse faire, et je te souhaite une vie merveilleuse et remplie de joie, comme j'ai pu avoir avec Jyuu-chan._

_Je t'aime mon fils, prend soin de toi et de la personne que tu aimes. _

_Sojun Kuchiki. »_

Byakuya releva la tête vers le Capitaine.

-Nous voulions te protéger. Ton père t'aime énormément.

Le noble sentit les larmes affluer vers ses yeux, mais il les empêcha de passer, il se sentait terriblement triste. Il aurait voulu que son père lui offre cette boite de lui-même. Le Capitaine prit alors la boite et la plaça entre les mains du noble qui tremblait d'émotion. Renji, qui n'avait pas parlé, se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette boite pour que son noble amant réagisse ainsi. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement le coffret, laissant apparaitre les deux alliances dont avait parlé son père. Il prit la première et la mit à son doigt, la regardant étinceler. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il prit la seconde, donna la boite au Capitaine et se tourna vers Renji.

-Mon père a écrit que ces alliances m'était destinée, et que l'une revenait à la personne que j'ai choisi. Je sais que c'est toi, Renji. Alors… Acceptes-tu de faire parti de ma vie, et participer à celle-ci en tant que mon compagnon ?

Le cœur de Renji battait démesurément dans sa cage thoracique, ses mains tremblaient. Tout ce passait si vite, mais il était également heureux alors il acquiesça légèrement ne pouvant prononcer aucune parole. Byakuya sourit et s'avança vers lui sans un mot et ne rompant pas leurs regards, il prit la main de Renji et lentement, il passa l'alliance à son doigt. Il sentait Renji trembler et lui-même se sentait fébrile. Lorsqu'il eut fini de mettre le bijou, celui-ci s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée et celle de Byakuya d'une lueur argenté, celles-ci disparurent au bout de seulement quelques secondes, et les deux amants ne ressentirent aucun changement.

-Le sort t'as accepté Renji, il a ressenti que votre amour l'un pour l'autre était sincère. Félicitation, déclara Jyuushiro en venant près du couple et en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules.

Byakuya lui sourit sincèrement, il se sentait tellement heureux. Jyuushiro s'excusa et les laissa tous les deux seuls. Byakuya tenait toujours la main de Renji dans la sienne et il regardait vers la porte qui menait vers les jardins, il s'y avança toujours avec Renji et s'arrêta sur l'engawa, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, il se sentait tellement bien maintenant. Il avait l'impression de connaitre une autre partie de la vie de son père. Renji regardait le noble et le trouvait vraiment beau dans la pénombre, alors lentement, il se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'approchant de lui et collant leurs corps. Byakuya le regarda, surprit de ce geste, mais il posa sa tête contre le torse de Renji et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour profiter de sa chaleur.

-Je t'aime Renji, je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi. J'aurais aimé te présenter mon père, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été heureux de te rencontrer.

Renji baissa son regard vers le noble et lui répondit :

-Tu me le présenteras, et je te ferais vivre de merveilleux moment et je te rendrais heureux. Je t'aime Byakuya.

Le plus jeune avait osé le tutoyer, mais avec ce qu'il venait de ce passer, c'était légitime, et puis, ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dès à présent, et Renji se sentait heureux d'avoir trouvé l'amour du noble. Byakuya aurait voulu que son père soit là, car parfois il se sentait seul et avait besoin de lui, surtout quand les membres du clan n'était pas d'accord avec lui et lui mettait la pression. Mais maintenant, il pourrait compter sur Renji et sur Jyuushiro et profiterait de sa vie et de ses moments de joie et de tendresse, comme en ce moment même.

La vie est parsemée de joie et de tristesse, de vie et de mort, mais au final nous aimons tous une chose, l'Amour, et ca, c'est universel. Quelque soit la personne que nous aimons, il faut en profiter au maximum.

FIN

* * *

Et voila. Cette fiction est finie. Elle était petite certes, mais elle est la continuité de la première.


End file.
